El Diario De Una Helada Aventura
by RCBlackDie
Summary: Esta es la historia de RC, un chico que planeaba algo grande, pero termino en desastre, llegando a la pequeña isla helada...
1. Capitulo 1: Es Esto O Nada

Este es una especie de serie "Fanfic" la cual, en si es como todo mi imaginación en un mundo escrito, antes de que sigan leyendo esta serie, quisiera avisarles que los futuros capítulos de esta serie, tiene algunas cosas… Ya saben, lo diré de una forma más simple: "TODO PUEDE PASAR". Bueno ya dejando eso en claro, empecemos esta serie.

**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura-**

**-Capítulo 1: Es Esto O Nada-**

Este es mi diario, si lo sé, sé que los diarios son para chicas, pero es lo mejor que puedo tener ahora, ya que este lo encontré tirado por ahí, bueno ¿Cómo comenzar? Creo que contando mi vida, empezare por mi nombre y le colocare un título a este parte del diario, a veces debo ser ordenado:

"Introducción"

Mi Nombre es "**RC**" si, ya lo sé, nombre extraño, mas es mi "Apodo" que mi nombre real, pero prefiero a **RC **que mi nombre real, "Cosas personales", pero bueno tengo 17 años, nací el 3 de Abril, soy un fanático de los pingüinos. Este diario ahora es parte de mi nueva vida, o al menos un cuento de ella.

"_**31 de Mayo de 2014"**_

Bueno hoy comenzaremos nuestro viaje, así es un viaje, nos vamos al territorio de los pingüinos, no recuerdo bien para donde queda ese territorio, creo que era la Antártida, pero bueno, ahora te preguntaras _"¿Por qué yo iría a la Antártida?"_ Simple, tengo que ayudar a los pingüinos, hace más o menos un mes atrás, se colocó la "_Bandera De No Pescar"_ la cual hizo que todos los barcos pesqueros dejaran que los pingüinos tuvieran su propio terreno de pesca, así no tendrían problemas para pescar, y pudieran criar bien a sus crías, a mí me encanto, especialmente porque mi papa, fue una de las personas que viajo a ese territorio y grabo a los pingüinos, por alguna razón en esa grabación comenzaron a bailar toda una manada de pingüinos, fue increíble, hermoso y genial al mismo tiempo, me encanto, también había salido en las noticias, incluso hubieron juicios, debates, protestas para que se colocara una bandera que significaba mucho para esa especie y su alimento, bueno ya que mi padre estuvo siempre a favor de que se colocara esa bandera, yo también quería hacer mi parte, nuestra familia no era millonaria, pero teníamos bastantes amistades, un amigo de mi papa tiene un barco y su hermano tiene una pescadería, logramos llevar 10 toneladas de pescados en un barco para los pingüinos, y ahora nos iremos directo a la Antártida… O eso creo.

"_**1 de Junio de 2014"**_

Mi buen diario, el viaje comenzó, nos fuimos directo a la Antártida se dice que mañana estaremos en la nieve, siempre llevo mi chaqueta ya que hace más frio de lo normal, la chaqueta es de mi abuelo, es bastante cálida y eso me gusta.

"_**? de Junio de 2014"**_

Mi buen diario, hubo un problema grave, una de las turbinas del barco explotaron, por suerte logre recogerte a ti, mi mochila, la chaqueta de mi abuelo y mi lápiz que siempre llevo en el calcetín, no sé qué día es pero si tengo la hora, gracias al reloj de mi padre, no sé qué sucedió, me lleve un bote salvavidas, no sé dónde estoy, estoy a la mitad de todo el mar, no se para dónde voy, lo bueno es que tengo algunas cosas de comer en mi mochila… Lo malo, es que no se por cuanto durara, ojala sea por mucho, o al menos que dure hasta que me dé por comer y muera por ello, nos vemos cuando logre encontrar algo nuevo.

"_**? de ? del 2014"**_

Diario, no sé qué paso, pero he despertado de un sueño, e durado como 20 días, calculo, no sé cómo sabré que día es, aunque la hora y tu son mi única compañía, logre llegar a la Antártida, o al menos una isla de ella, camine un rato y llegue a una cueva en la cual me mantuvo a salvo, demonios, debí haber traído un mapa, pero bueno ya no es momento de lamentarse, te avisare que encuentro luego.

"_**15 de Junio del 2014"**_

Amigo Diario, he encontrado un calendario, si, es raro pero estaba en el bolsillo de mi mochila, me alegre bastante al fin supe que fecha era, me hartaba poner signos todo el tiempo, pero bueno, también encontré unas provisiones, pero me estoy congelando la chaqueta es bastante buena, pero eso no significa que sea "Sol-Humano" me da frio algunas veces pero logro ponerme cálido luego, nos vemos si sucede algo bueno

"_**24 de Junio del 2014"**_

Diario, no puedo más, mis piernas están más que exhaustas, no las siento, y me caigo bastantes veces, no puedo, no quiero, este es el final no escribiré otra vez, al menos, gracias por quedarte conmigo todo este tiempo, Adiós Diario Querido.

"_**24 de Junio del 2014 unas horas después"**_

Diario, antes de rendirme me sucedió algo grande, y era que al fin por primera vez vi un pingüino real frente a mí, pero no era cualquier pingüino, era el famoso pingüino bailarín _**"Mumble: El Pingüino"**_ él era la causa de por qué estaba yo ahí, porque este viaje fue hecho, trate de saludarlo pero…

**RC: **Emmh… ¿H-Hola?...

**Mumble** se alejó un poco. Demonios, debí haberlo sabido, no les caigo bien a los pingüinos, pero no iba a rendirme, al menos no aun.

**RC: **E-Espera… No, No quiero hacerte daño… S-Solo quiero hablar… P-Por favor... **Mumble**…

En ese momento **Mumble **paro de alejarse. ¡Bien! Eso fue genial, pero aún tenía que hacer que se acerque.

**RC: Mumble**, ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Verdad?

**Mumble **Comenzaba a acercarse un poco más, despacio, pero se acercaba.

**RC: **Escucha, te conozco, se quién eres. Eres el primer pingüino emperador en mantener una comunicación con los humanos y eres muy buen bailarín, y eso me encanta, solo quiero hablar contigo, si es que me entiendes

**Mumble **asintió con la cabeza, eso ya me decía que era un "Si", al estilo pingüino

**RC: **Vale, bueno, en primer lugar-

Pare de hablar, mi cuerpo no daba para decir otra palabra, mi estómago estaba más que vacío ya no podía más, me desmaye por segunda vez. Demonios y justo en ese momento comenzaba a platicar con **Mumble. **Pero me salve, al despertar estaba en una especie de agujero gigante, si, era el hogar de **Mumble** cuando mi padre me mostro la grabación en la cual toda la nación pingüina había empezado a bailar, para la televisión, si era su territorio, me mantuvo feliz pero con hambre, pero no duro mucho. **Mumble** me había dado una cantidad de peces, sé que estaban crudos y con su esqueleto, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado luego de 10 peces, lo que me dio **Mumble** no era más que un aperitivo.

**RC: **V-Vaya Muchas gracias, **Mumble**

Me los comí todos en un par de minutos, no quería desperdiciar lo que él me regalo, y ahí pude ver como todos los pingüinos me miraban, ahora debería estar congelado, pero pude sobrevivir gracias a la chaqueta de mi abuelo, la cual me mantuvo cálido por todo este tiempo, la marca era bastante cara y vieja, pero él siempre me dijo _"Que sea viejo, no significa que sea malo"_, eso me hizo entender, mejor.

**RC: **Señor **Mumble**, vengo del mundo de los humanos, he venido a traerles comida, pero sucedió una catástrofe, el barco en el que viaje, se destruyó dejando a los peces en el mar, perdóneme.

Por lo que note, **Mumble **estaba hablándome pero, al idioma de los pingüinos, por desgracia yo no le entendía ni media palabra de lo que decía.

**RC: **Señor **Mumble**, perdóneme pero no le entiendo, no puedo hablar su idioma.

Cuando dije eso el comenzó a hacerme señas, lo que yo entendí fue: _"No importa, está bien"_. Eso no me satisfacía.

**RC: **Algún día traeré peces para usted y todos.

**Mumble **me asintió con la cabeza, eso me hizo feliz, pero ahora necesitaba preocuparme de otra cosa, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿A dónde iré? Así que tuve una idea.

**RC: **Señor **Mumble**, necesito preguntarle algo.

Él me puso mucha atención.

**RC: **Podría… Ehmm… ¿Quedarme aquí por un tiempo? Necesito un lugar donde ir… Y yo pensaba si podía vivir con ustedes…

**Mumble** se sorprendió luego de eso, pero luego se calmó, y comenzó a pensarlo, me volvió a hacer señas, diciéndome que esperara aquí, él se fue, y yo solo me quede esperándolo.

**(Nota del autor: Algunas veces estarán escritas cosas que RC nunca escucho o vio, cuando ese tipo de cosas sucedan colocare un **_**"(…)"**_** para que se entienda mejor, es solo para que entiendan que el Diario de RC se diferencia de los hechos que otros pingüinos o personas le ocurren)**

_**(…)**_

_**Mumble **__fue a donde su superior, __**Noah**_

_**Mumble: Noah**__, debo preguntarte algo_

_**Noah:**__ ¿Qué es, __**Mumble**__?_

_**Mumble: **__Bueno, un chico, un chico de los alienígenas llego hasta aquí, bueno, en realidad yo lo traje hasta aquí_

_**Noah: **__También lo hiciste con otros alienígenas, y eso nos trajo más comida de lo que hubiéramos imaginado ¿Por qué debería preocuparme?_

_**Mumble: **__Bueno este es el tema… Él quiere quedarse aquí, por un tiempo_

_**Noah: **__Mph… No lo sé, __**Mumble**__, está bien que se quede, ¿pero que pasara con los demás pingüinos? ¿Se sentirán cómodos con esta idea?_

_**Mumble: **__Es por eso que he venido a preguntarte a ti, ya que eres el superior._

_**(…)**_

Una pingüina, se acercó a mí, no tanto como lo que había logrado con **Mumble**, pero si, se acercó. No sabía que hacer de nuevo, me quede quieto, inmóvil ante tan hermosa presencia, no quise hablar, pero mi idiotez fue poderosa.

**RC:** H-Hola…

No sé el por qué, pero me saludo con su aleta, creo que era menos tímida que **Mumble**, ella hizo que me saliera una pequeña carcajada, así que comencé a hablarle y ella solo me hacía señas como **Mumble**.

_**(…)**_

_**Noah:**__ Bien, si el chico alienígena, logra comprender nuestro lenguaje, cultura, tradiciones y costumbres. Podrá quedarse el tiempo que desee_

_**Mumble:**__ ¡Genial! Eso es lo que quería oír, iré a decírselo_

_**Noah: **__Espera __**Mumble**_

_**Mumble **__se detuvo_

_**Noah: **__Si el chico no logra esas normas de aquí a la próxima temporada, el chico deberá ser expulsado, y no tendrá derecho a estar ni siquiera de visita a este territorio._

_**Mumble **__se impactó con eso, pero logro pasarlo_

_**Mumble**__: Entiendo, Hare lo que más pueda._

_**(…)**_

**Mumble** había vuelto, mientras que yo conversaba con la pingüina agradablemente, cuando **Mumble** regreso, comenzó a hablar con la pingüina, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, llegue a la conclusión de que eran novios, no solo por la forma en la que se hablaban si no en la que se miraban, aunque ya no era tema mío.

**RC: **Ehhmmm… Disculpe Señor **Mumble**, ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

Me observo con algo de desesperanza en su mirada, no entendía, pero sabía que había algo escondido en ello. **Mumble **me volvió a hacer señas: _"Podrás quedarte, pero tendrás que saber lo que hacemos y vivimos"_. Cuando al fin lo comprendí, decidí que era obligatorio hacerlo, así que acepte. **Mumble** sonrió y me ayudo a levantarme, me dijo que tenía que empezar a entender el "Pingüines" no tenía idea de lo que era, pero ya que. Era necesario, así que me comenzó a enseñarme su idioma.

Y así fue como comenzó mi vida… Al menos como la de un pingüino… Luego te contare que sucedió pero ahora solo quiero descansar mi congelada mano… Nos vemos luego Diario…

**-Fin Del Primer Capítulo-**


	2. Capitulo 2: Un Pequeño Examen

¡Hola! Bueno, he vuelto, SIP con otro capítulo de este fic, es raro ya llevo el Capítulo 2, y no tengo casi ninguna idea de cómo continuar esta historia, pero bueno, la inspiración viene en muchos colores, continuemos con la historia…

**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura-**

**-Capitulo 2: Un pequeño examen-**

"_**27 De Junio De 2014"**_

Mi buen diario, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que no te he escrito lo que he hecho, y eso es porque yo y _**Mumble**_ hemos estado ocupados con lo de aprender el idioma pingüino, pues si te soy sincero soy un asco, pero eso no significa que no pueda mejorar, al menos ahora, por fin puedo entender mejor a los pingüinos que me hablen, eso es tan bueno para mí como para los demás pingüinos, ya que la mayoría hablaba con señas, y eso no era bueno. Como sea, al fin entiendo bien lo que sucede, debo aprender miles de cosas antes de la siguiente temporada, si no seré echado de aquí, lo comprendo bastante bien ahora, incluso fui con _**Noah**_ para hablar con él. Esto fue más o menos lo que sucedió.

_**RC:**_ Señor _**Noah**_, necesito hablar con usted.

_**Noah:**_ Así que tú eres ese chico alienígena

_**RC:**_ ¿Alienígena?

Ahí fue donde entendí que así es como nos llamaban a nosotros los humanos.

_**RC:**_ Oh si, el alienígena, me llamo _**RC**_y he venido para pedirle algo

_**Noah:**_ Lo sé, deseas quedarte aquí ¿Verdad?

_**RC:**_ ¿Pero cómo...?

_**Noah: Mumble**_, fue quien me lo dijo

_**RC: **_Entiendo, pero ¿Qué debo hacer para quedarme aquí?

_**Noah:**_ Es algo muy simple, tienes que aprender nuestro idioma, aunque por lo que veo te manejas bien con ello, también debes aprender nuestra cultura, costumbres, y otras cosas mas

_**RC:**_ Ya veo, está bien, lo hare, conseguiré entenderlo todo

_**Noah:**_ Sin embargo, si no logras hacerlo antes de la siguiente temporada, tendrás que dejar el territorio imperial e irte a otra parte, no es por ti, es por los demás pingüinos, tómalo como un examen

Ha Ha, _**"Examen"**_ hace días que no escuchaba esa palabra, a pesar de que me cause el mismo sentimiento

_**RC: **_Lo entiendo, no se preocupe, ya vera que lo lograre

Y eso fue lo que hice con _**Noah **_ayer, ahora te contare que hice con _**Mumble **_hoy, ya luego de hablar con _**Noah **_fui directamente con _**Mumble:**_

_**Mumble:**_ ¿Cómo te fue?

_**RC: **_Tenias razón, tengo que aprender sobre ustedes para quedarme aquí

_**Mumble:**_ Vaya, pero al menos ya nos entiendes ¿No?

_**RC: **_Si logro entenderlos a la perfección, pero aun debo aprender su cultura y costumbres, y solo quedan unos pocos días para el cambio de temporada

_**Mumble: **_Tranquilo, se quién puede ayudarnos

_**Mumble,**_ sonrió y se rio un poco, camino hacia el sur… ¿O era el norte?... ¿Quizás el oeste?... No lo sé, no he visto una brújula hace mucho ya….

_**Mumble:**_ Bien _**RC**_, te presento a: _**"Los Amigos"**_

Detrás de él aparecieron unos pingüinos de adelia, o al menos creo que esa era el nombre de este tipo de pingüinos chaparritos y de muy gran lealtad

_**RC: ¿"Los Amigos"?**_

_**Mumble: **_SIP, ellos son mis amigos, y su grupo se llama así, déjame presentártelos…

_**Mumble: **_Él es el líder del grupo, _**"Ramón"**_

_**Ramón: **_¡Eh! ¡Es uno de las alienígenas! ¡Nunca pensé ver uno!

_**Mumble: **_Él es "_**Néstor"**_

_**Néstor: **_Tienes razón, _**Ramón **_es uno de esos pingüinos feos

_**Mumble: **_Él es _**"Raúl"**_

_**Raúl: **_Creía que eran más grandes

_**Mumble: **_Él es _**"Lombardo"**_

_**Lombardo: **_Pues yo creía que eran más gorditos

_**Mumble: **_Y él es _**"Rinaldo"**_

_**Rinaldo: **_Pues es más flaquito

Al principio me parecieron extraños pero luego me dieron risa, y eso ya era un buen comienzo para mí

_**Mumble: Ramón, **_necesitamos tu ayuda

_**Ramón: **_Para usted lo que quiera, amigo

_**Mumble: **_Bueno él es "_**RC", **_y es nuevo por aquí, y necesita aprender todo sobre los pingüinos, así que pensaba si podrías enseñarle un par de cosas

_**Ramón: **_Claro, pero ¿Sabe hablar o es mudo?

_**Mumble: **_No, si sabe hablar, hice que aprendiera nuestro idioma a la perfección

_**Ramón: **_Eso nos facilitara el trabajo. Bien, vamos a dar algunas lecciones de _**"Deslizamiento"**_

_**RC: ¿"Deslizamiento"?**_

_**Ramón: **_Así es, así que prepárate nos vamos a la colina más alta

El grupo y yo nos fuimos a una alta colina, sabía muy bien que iba a suceder en ese momento

_**Ramón: **_Bien desde aquí, lánzate

_**RC: **_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo quieres que sobreviva a esta colina?!

_**Ramón: **_Tranquilo, si sobrevives entonces sabes deslizarte bien, si no… Pues… Buena suerte.

Los demás menos _**Mumble **_me empujaron hacia abajo, y no tuve más alternativa que deslizarme, ellos me habían gritado _**"¡Ponte de boca abajo!" **_Ahí fue donde comprendí que tenía que colocarme de estómago, así que lo hice, me facilito el trabajo, pase por debajo de una pequeña cueva en la cual cabía, pase girando, tenía miedo, pero no podía decir que no fue increíble, porque si lo fue, logre llegar sano y salvo al suelo de nieve, en el cual podía colocarme de pie, el grupo y _**Mumble **_bajaron para felicitarme

_**Ramón: **_¡Sabía muy bien que tú eres de buena madera, alienígena!

_**RC: **_He he, te lo agradezco _**Ramón**_

_**Ramón: **_Bueno mañana comenzaremos el siguiente nivel

_**RC: **_¿Siguiente nivel?

_**Ramón: **_Ya lo veras, mientras descansa, creo que tuviste mucha adrenalina por hoy, nosotros volvemos a la _**"Tierra Adeli" **_Nos vemos luego _**Mumble**_, y tú también chico alienígena

_**RC: **_He, ese _**Ramón**_

_**Mumble: **_Bueno _**RC, **_felicidades, lograste deslizarte bastante bien, ahora es tiempo de enseñarte otra cosa mas

_**RC: **_¿Requiere demasiado esfuerzo?

_**Mumble: **_Nah, tranquilo, _**Gloria**_ será quien te enseñe

"_**Gloria"**_, era la novia de _**Mumble**_, ella había sido la pingüina que se acercó a mí la primera vez que estaba aquí, era la primera que me decía _**"Hola"**_ con la aleta, era bellísima, pero ella le pertenecía a_** Mumble**_ además creo que sería imposible que un humano se enamore de un pingüino así como así, así que deje de pensar en eso, y continúe con mi especie de examen

_**Mumble: **_Bueno creo que ya conociste a _**Gloria **_¿No?

_**RC: **_SIP, es tu novia ¿no es así?

_**Mumble: **_¿Cómo lo supiste?

_**RC: **_Tengo un _**"Don" **_para esas cosas, mi buen _**Mumble**_

Llegamos de vuelta al _**"Territorio Imperial"**_ donde nos encontramos con _**"Gloria"**_

_**Gloria: **_Bueno, Hola

_**RC: **_Hola, soy yo el _**"Alienígena" **_que te hablo la última vez

_**Gloria: **_¿Cómo olvidarlo si eres el único alienígena de por aquí?

_**RC: **_Oh, Claro

Bien jugado _**Gloria**_, Bien jugado

_**Gloria: **_Bueno ¿Qué deseas que haga con él, _**Mumble**_?

_**Mumble: **_Enséñale a cantar

_**RC/Gloria: ¿"Cantar"?**_

_**Mumble: **_Si, ¿Por qué me miran con esas caras?

_**Gloria: **_¿Cómo le enseñare a cantar si es un alienígena? No sé ni lo que puede hacer

_**RC: Gloria **_tiene razón, _**Mumble**_

_**Mumble: **_Inténtenlo, es una de nuestras costumbres, y no sabemos si _**RC**_, puede cantar o no, recuerda que tienes que aprender antes de la próxima temporada

No quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón, si no aprendía a cantar era inútil seguir con los exámenes de _**Ramón **_así que accedí a que _**Gloria **_me enseñara a cantar

_**RC: **_Señorita _**Gloria**_, por favor enséñeme a cantar

_**Gloria **_dudo por unos minutos, pero luego accedió a enseñarme

_**Gloria: **_Esta bien, te enseñare

_**Gloria **_y yo estuvimos bastante tiempo tratando de llegar al menos a una nota alta, y luego me explico lo de _**"La canción del corazón"**_

_**Gloria: **_¿No puedes alcanzar una nota alta?

_**RC: **_Es difícil, a veces no me queda como hacerlo

_**Gloria: **_¿Qué acaso no tienes una _**"Canción del corazón"**_? ¿O qué?

_**RC: **_¿_**"Canción del corazón"**_?

_**Gloria: **_¿No sabes lo que es?

Negué con la cabeza

_**Gloria: **_A ver, te explicare. _**La Canción del corazón**_, es una canción que uno solo tiene y que gracias a ella puede conseguir su _**"Verdadero Amor"**_

_**RC: **_¿Y cómo funciona?

_**Gloria: **_Si alguien le gusta tu_** Canción del corazón**_ significa que son la pareja perfecta, es decir que es amor de verdad, están destinados a estar juntos

Al fin había entendido como es que los pingüinos se enamoran, y si esa es la manera de seguro conseguiré a alguien, aunque no sé si será una chica humana… o una pingüino…

_**RC: **_Oye _**Gloria**_ entonces ¿cuál fue la _**Canción**_ _**del corazón **_de ti y _**Mumble?**_

_**Gloria: **_Bueno… _**Mumble**_ no puede cantar…

_**RC: **_¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

_**Gloria: Mumble **_Jamás me _**"Canto"**_ una canción…

_**RC: **_Pero eso no tiene sentido, _**Mumble**_ no tiene _**Canción del corazón**_

_**Gloria: **_No, si la tiene, pero… Es mucho más _**"Espontaneo"**_

En ese momento _**Gloria **_se rio un poco

_**Gloria: **_La _**canción del corazón **_de _**Mumble**_, es el _**"Baile"**_

Lo entendí a la primera, como _**Mumble**_ es uno de los primeros pingüinos en bailar, era más que obvio que su baile era la respuesta, pero me sorprendió eso de que no podía cantar

_**RC: **_Ya entiendo, el baile de _**Mumble**_, te enloqueció ¿no?

Bromee un poco con _**Gloria **_y pude observar que le gusto mi broma, solo con observar su risa

_**Gloria: **_He, ¿Te digo algo? Pensé que eras más extraño de lo normal, pero se nota que no es así

_**RC: **_¿Qué tan raro?

_**Gloria: **_No lo sé, ¿Bastante como para picarte la cara?

_**RC: **_¡H-Hey!

_**Gloria**_ se rio bastante y supe que en realidad era solo una broma, así que me reí también.

Luego de un rato de practica conseguí mis primeras notas y todo gracias a ella, pero ya era hora de dormir, _**Gloria**_ me invito a que me quedare a dormir con ellos en una cueva ya que se acercaba una gran tormenta, y eso fue lo que hice, nos fuimos a una cueva y _**Mumble **_y _**Gloria **_se acurrucaron entre sí_**, **_era algo hermoso de ver, no quería entrometerme por eso solo me senté y dormí, y sin darme cuenta… _**Mumble **_y _**Gloria**_ estaban a mis lados acurrucados a mí, lo cual me hizo sentir mucho más cálido que cualquier chaqueta de mi abuelo… Me hizo feliz… Pude dormir tranquilo, y eso fue lo que hice en todo ese día, ya mañana será otro día Diario, también he pensado ponerte un nombre… Si, te colocare un nombre y ese será… _**"Erik"**_...

**-Fin Del Segundo Capitulo-**


	3. Capitulo 3: Peligro, Musica y ¿Amor?

Hola! Nuevo capítulo : 3 para todos los fans : 3

_**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura-**_

_**-Capitulo 3: Peligro, Música y ¿Amor?-**_

"_**28 de Junio del 2014"**_

Mi buen _**Erik**_ hoy es el día en que comenzare con el siguiente nivel de mi "Examen", por eso no poder escribirte en todo el día, quizás lo haga en la noche para contarte lo que hice hoy… deséame suerte… la necesitare…

"_**28 de Junio del 2014 En la noche"**_

_**Erik**_ hoy sí que fue un día bastante agitado… Sé que tienes bastante curiosidad, y no te preocupes, la satisfaré…

El día comenzó como cualquier otro luego de haberte escrito, _**Mumble**_ me despertó, y me dijo que ya era hora de levantarse, comimos unos pescados, y partimos a la _**"Territorio Adeli" **_donde se suponía era mi próxima parte del examen de _**Ramón**_, cuando_** Los Amigos **_llegaron, es donde comenzó el examen…

_**Ramón: **_¿Estás listo, chico alíen?

En ese momento hable con un acento español

_**RC: "A pos luego"**_

_**Ramón: **_Bien, entonces al agua

_**RC: **_¡¿Al agua?!

Tenía que admitirlo, no sabía nadar, y como era la Antártida el agua debía estar hecha un bloque de hielo, pero no tenía alternativa

_**RC: **_De acuerdo…

Me había impresionado, cuando me quite la chaqueta, no sentía frio, tal vez era por tanto tiempo que llevaba en la Antártida, o era porque ya me estaba convirtiendo en un pingüino genuino, me quede con los pantalones y me quite las botas

_**RC: **_Bueno… Allá voy…

**Mumble: **No te preocupes _**RC**_, iré contigo por si algo pasa

Cuando _**Mumble**_ me dijo eso, me sentía más seguro, ¿Qué pude ser más seguro que un pingüino en el agua contigo cuidándote?

_**Ramón: **_Bien lo primero será la resistencia en el agua

_**RC: **_¿Resistencia?

_**Ramón: **_Todo pingüino resiste una cierta cantidad de tiempo en el agua, pero no signifique que pueda respirar debajo de ella por siempre, lo que quiero que hagas es que trates de aguantar la respiración lo que más puedas, y cuando lo logres habrás acabado la primera parte del segundo nivel de mi examen

_**RC: **_Entiendo, Esta bien, allá voy…

**Mumble **y yo, nos lanzamos al agua, trate de no mover ningún musculo cuando estaba dentro, no solo porque estaba congelado por el frio del agua, si no por que así podría aguantar mejor la respiración, no hice nada por un largo rato mientras que _**Mumble **_se quedaba dándome ánimos, pasaron unos 10 minutos y había salido del agua, estaba congelado

_**RC: ¿**_C-C-Como L-Lo Hi-Hice?

_**Ramón: **_Bastante bien como para tu primera vez

_**Raúl: **_Te doy un 10

_**Néstor: **_Yo te doy un 9.9

_**RC: **_G-G-G-Gracias Chi-Chicos…

_**Ramón:**_Ahora la segunda parte del segundo nivel del examen, ahora debes pescar, al menos 10 peces

Para mi parecía fácil ya que "la bandera de no pescar" estaba puesta pensaba que iba a ser fácil… Estaba bastante equivocado…

_**RC: **_E-E-Esta B-Bien…

_**Mumble **_y yo nos metimos de nuevo en el agua esta vez _**Mumble**_ estaba enseñándome a como nadar, moviendo sus aletas de adelante dejándola a sus costados, al menos pude aprender a como nadar como pingüino, obtuve 9 peces me costó un poco tomarlos, pero lo logre, solo me faltaba uno, y esa parte del agua era bastante angosta de peces, vi uno que estaba cerca del fondo del mar, cuando lo fui a buscar, fue donde se puso fea la cosa, un leopardo marino salió de la nada tratando de comerme, solté los peces, para tratar de nadar mejor, tenía bastante miedo, que al mover mucho las manos no podía avanzar, estaba a punto de comerme, pero _**Mumble**_ consiguió a atraparme, me sujete de sus hombros y fue bastante rápido, mucho más que el leopardo, me saco del agua rápidamente, caí mucho más cerca del agua y _**Mumble**_ salió más lejos, y el leopardo consiguió también salir, estaba a punto de comerse a _**Mumble**_ pero logre agarrar al leopardo por el estómago y lanzarlo contra el hielo del suelo, aun podía seguir moviéndose, y era lo que más me temía, así que me aleje de él y perdí el equilibrio sentándome en el suelo, mientras que _**"Los amigos"**_ lo insultaban diciéndole "Gordito, Bola de grasa, Renacuajo" y ese tipo de cosas, me hizo gracia, el leopardo termino por irse de nuevo al agua y yo me quede sentado descansando, y _**Ramón**_ me dijo:

_**Ramón:**_ Bueno chico, lo hiciste bien

_**RC: **_Pero no conseguí los peces

_**Ramón: **_No te preocupes yo lo vi todo, conseguiste los peces, pero los perdiste a causa de ese gordito, así que más o menos terminas el segundo nivel, ahora vendrá el tercero, pero será mañana hoy creo que nos hemos movido bastante

_**RC: **_He he, si tienes razón, creo que lo único que quiero es ir a casa y descansar un poco

_**Mumble: **_Lo mismo digo

_**Ramón: **_Entonces nos vemos mañana, hoy tengo ir a ver a unas chiquitas

_**Mumble: Ramón siempre será Ramón**_

_**RC: **_Te creo…

_**Mumble **_y yo nos quedamos riendo, me puse la ropa de nuevo, y nos fuimos de nuevo a la _**"Territorio Imperial" **_y nos encontramos con _**Gloria**_

_**Gloria: **_¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue a mis muchachos?

_**Mumble**_ y yo nos miramos entre nosotros, y le dijimos

_**RC/Mumble: **_Bien…

_**Gloria: **_¿Solo _**"Bien"**_?

_**RC/Mumble: **_Si…

_**Gloria: **_Me lo tendrán que contar luego, ¿oyeron?

_**RC/Mumble: **_Sip!

_**Gloria:**_ ¡Oh! Casi lo olvido

_**RC: **_¿Qué cosa, _**Gloria**_?

_**Gloria: **_Hoy a la atardecer, Habrá un concierto en el _**"Gran Iceberg" **_por la mitad de la temporada antes de que cambie

_**RC:**_ ¿La mitad?

Eso me llego al corazón, no sabía qué hacer, ahora tengo poco tiempo para terminar el examen de _**Ramón**_

_**Gloria: **_Si, y tu _**RC**_ cantaras tu _**Canción del corazón**_

_**RC: **_¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso _**Gloria**_?!

_**(…)**_

_**Noah: **__Mmmmh…_

_**Pingüino: Noah**_**, **_te noto pensativo, ¿sucede algo?_

_**Noah: **__Me preocupa ese chico alienígeno, ¿traerá malas bribas a nuestra nación?_

_**Pingüino:**__ Bueno tú le dijiste a __**Mumble**__ que le dejarías que se quedara si aprendía todas nuestras costumbres y lenguaje, faltan 15 días para el cambio de temporada, ¿Enserio crees que lo lograra?_

_**Noah:**__ Ese es el problema… Estoy empezando a creer que lo lograra…_

_**(…)**_

Luego a la tarde _**Gloria**_ me estuvo preparando hasta que llegaba la hora del concierto, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Qué clase canción iba a cantar? Dijo que necesitaba cantar lo que sentía en el corazón, ese era el problema no sabía que cantar… Me dijo que tenía que intentarlo…

_**Gloria: **_Es hora… Ve por ellos…

_**RC:**_ A veces siento que eres mi mamá

_**Gloria:**_ Ni creas, solo quiero ayudarte, demuestra que podrás con esto, no quiero que te echen de aquí, además solo somos amigos

_**RC:**_ He he de acuerdo, gracias gloria

Aquí era donde empezaba todo, tenía que cantar frente a toda una nación de pingüinos, estaba acabado no sabía que hacer… Hasta que escuche…

_**Tap-Tappy-Tappyty-Tap**_

Ese Tap se me hacía familiar, así es, era _**Mumble**_, estaba bailando justo a mi lado, eso me ayudo, supe que tenía que cantar en ese momento… Mientras _**Mumble**__, _bailaba, cante al ritmo de su baile, era raro, una canción que va al ritmo del baile…

_**RC: Day to night **_

_**We know what happened, **_

_**We break the unbreakable, **_

_**And that complicate us **_

_**Do not know what happened later, **_

_**We can only hope for a new day enlighten us again**_

Luego un coro comenzó a cantar y vi que _**Gloria**_ también estaba ahí

_**C: We started one day again!**_

_**RC: And still do not know what will happen then! **_

_**Just let's jump to freedom and achieve even go further **_

_**We have the time to let us use our conscious disposal **_

_**And achieve well be better than we even**_

En esa parte una pingüina comenzó a cantar al mismo ritmo y al mismo tono

_**P: That day I'll get **_

_**And do not know where to stop **_

_**What will separate us what you want? **_

Su voz era más que Hermosa, no sabía cómo expresarlo pero de un momento a otro sabía lo que seguía después

_**RC: Or perhaps what we want to join? **_

_**Is our destiny is it bound**_

Mientras más cantábamos, más nos íbamos a cercando el uno al otro de poco a poco

_**P: Is this the place?**_

_**RC: Is this the moment?**_

_**C: Ooohhhhhh~!**_

_**P/RC: I don't know~~!**_

Ahí fue donde la canción termino, y en ese momento ella y yo, estábamos lo suficientemente cerca como para mirarnos a los ojos directamente, y ahí fue donde hablamos…

_**RC: **_Me llamo _**RC**_…

_**Samanta: **_Me llamo _**Samanta**_…

"_**Samanta"**_ era el nombre de esa hermosa pingüina, que conocí en ese concierto en el cual yo era el cantante y al final terminamos cantando ella y yo, a pesar de que no sabíamos la letra de la canción… Quizás esa era mi _**Canción Del Corazón…**_ Buenas noches, _**Erik**_…

**-****Fin del tercer capitulo-**


	4. Capitulo 4: Entre Mas Mejor

Hola amigos, con gusto de saludarles quisiera darles, una pequeña información, hoy en este capítulo del fic, tengo que avisar que desde este punto… El fic comenzara a ponerse, "Intenso", solo es un pequeño recordatorio…

"_**El Diario De Una Helada Aventura"**_

_**Capítulo 4: "Entre Mas Mejor"**_

"_**28 De Junio 2014 (Continuación)"**_

Buenos días _**Erik**_, luego de lo que pasó ayer en el concierto del _**"Gran Iceberg" **_y de conocer a _**"Samanta" **_fui con _**Gloria **_y _**Mumble**_ a descansar luego de un gran y duro día…

_**Gloria: **_¿Ves? Te dije que iba a ser pez comido

_**Gloria **_cerró los ojos e hizo una cara de _**"Te lo dije" **_

_**RC: **_He He, si tenías razón, fue fácil… ¿Y que se supone que hare ahora con esa canción?

_**Gloria: **_¿Te refieres a tu canción del corazón: _**"Day To Night"**_?

_**RC: **_Si, no sé qué hare con ella…

_**Gloria: **_Es más que obvio lo que necesitas hacer… Conquista a _**Samanta**_

_**RC: **_¡Espera! ¿Qué? Y-Yo no quiero hacer eso…

En ese momento me puse colorado

_**Gloria: **_RC, A mí no me engaña, tú mismo lo dijiste soy como tu madre, en algún sentido, vi cómo se miraron entre ustedes

_**RC: **_B-Bien, si me gusta, pero ¿Cómo se supone que la conquistare con una canción que se me ocurrió gracias al baile de _**Mumble**_?

_**Gloria: **_Llévala de paseo, cántale, haz algo de pingüinos… Y eso te funcionara…

_**RC: **_De acuerdo… Lo hare

_**Gloria: **_Bien, así se habla

_**Gloria, Mumble **_y yo, nos fuimos a dormir, de nuevo nos juntamos todos y nos dormimos para mantener el calor entre nosotros, cada vez que hacemos eso más me siento en familia…

"_**29 De Junio 2014"**_

Hey _**Erik**_, volviéndote a escribir, hoy he pasado por algunas cosas, si, así es, el examen de _**Ramón**_, me siento cansado, pero te escribiré de todos modos… En la mañana note que _**Mumble **_y _**Gloria**_ no estaban, pensé que se fueron a comer peces, pero luego note, que no había ningún pingüino en todo el territorio

_**RC: **_¿Dónde se fue todo el mundo?... Esto es raro

Corrí ha buscarlos, pero no había caso no había nadie, hasta que pensé

_**RC: **_Ya se

Fui de inmediato hacia el lugar donde todos los pingüinos van a nadar luego de graduarse, y ahí estaba toda la nación pinguina, fui donde estaba _**Gloria**_

_**RC: **_¡Hay _**Gloria**_!

_**Gloria **_se volteo a mirarme

_**Gloria: RC**_, llegas justo a tiempo, entra a la carrera

_**RC: **_¿Carrera?

_**Gloria: **_¿No me digas que no sabías de la, _**"Carrera contra peces"**_?

_**RC: **_Nadie me hablo de ello

_**Gloria: **_Bueno tienes que atrapar peces, y cuanto más saques más oportunidades tienes para ganar y _**Mumble **_y _**Ramón**_ te inscribieron en ella, así que entra

_**Gloria **_me empujo justo donde estaba _**Mumble**_, pero cuando me estaba empujando note que _**Samanta **_también estaba allí, y que iba a participar nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero no nos dijimos ninguna palabra

_**Mumble: RC**_, que bien que llegaste

_**RC: **_¿_**Mumble**_ de que se trata todo esto?

_**Mumble: **_Tranquilo, solo tienes que atrapar peces, así que no te preocupes

_**RC: **_Vale, lo hare

Comenzaron todos los pingüinos y yo sin chaqueta ni camiseta... Comenzamos a lanzarnos al agua, cuando llegue al agua pude sentir, calidez, no sentí frio alguno, además que podía aguantar más la respiración bajo el agua, me sentía bien, así que comencé a nadar y buscar peces, conseguí 64 habían bastante en esa zona por eso los lanzaron, pude obtener la habilidad de tragarme los peces pero luego poder sacarlos con todo y espina, ya me estaba volviendo todo un pingüino, luego _**Mumble**_ me señalo que teníamos que ir a una especie de pedazo de hielo no muy grande pero bastante ancho, para mostrar todos los peces que sacamos…

Cuando llegamos el primero en sacar sus peces fue, _**Seymour**_, un pingüino amigo de _**Mumble**_, que saco 43 peces los pingüinos comenzaron a aplaudir con sus aletas.

_**Mumble**_, que saco 64 peces, _**Gloria **_grito como loca diciendo _**"¡Eso es mi amor!"**_ y los demás pingüinos volvieron a aplaudir _**Mumble**_ sonrió.

Fue mi turno, saque los 64 peces que tenía, _**Gloria**_ también me grito _**"¡Ese es mi muchacho!"**_ de nuevo los pingüinos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Era turno de _**Samanta**_, demoro un poco en sacar sus peces pero cuando los saco… Fueron 96 peces, _**Mumble**_ y yo nos quedamos, boquiabiertos, con ello y _**Samanta **_nos miró con cara de triunfadora, yo solo sonreí en ese momento, volvimos al territorio y me encontré con _**Ramón**_

_**RC: Ramón **_¿Por qué no me dijiste que me inscribiste en esa carrera?

_**Ramón: **_Era una buena oportunidad para demostrarte tus habilidades y para demostrarle a toda esta nación pinguina quien era el nuevo alienígena que se estaba convirtiendo en pingüino

_**RC: **_Supongo que tienes razón, gracias _**Ramón**_

_**Ramón:**_ Cuando quieras, mi socio

_**Mumble: RC**_, voy a ir a pescar ¿Vienes conmigo?

_**RC: **_Claro

_**Mumble **_y yo nos dirigimos a la _**"Zona de pesca"**_ mientras caminábamos él me contaba todo lo que le sucedió a él desde que salió del cascaron de su huevo, me sorprendió, era una historia bastante linda y triste a la vez, y le pregunte

_**RC:**_ Entonces ¿Por qué nunca pudiste cantar?

_**Mumble **_mantuvo silencio por unos cuantos segundos

_**Mumble: **_Hay una regla muy importante que todo pingüino debe seguir sin importar nada _**RC**_, es de _**"Nunca, pero NUNCA se debe soltar al huevo"**_ esto se toma en mi caso, mi padre soltó mi huevo en el momento en el momento de mi incubación

_**RC **_entonces esa era la razón por la que no podía cantar, era triste, él no se lo merecía, incluso me imaginaba cantando… Sería un gran espectáculo.

Volvimos al territorio con muchos peces con nosotros, le dimos de comer a los demás y guardamos para nosotros, es decir, _**Mumble, Gloria **_y yo, empezamos a comer y a conversar en nuestra pequeña cueva de hielo

_**Gloria:**_ ¿Y bueno _**RC**_? ¿Has hablado con _**Samanta**_?

_**RC:**_ No aun no, quisiera pero… Aun que lo haga aun no estoy seguro si podre quedarme, aun no sé si _**Noah **_me dejara quedarme aquí, con ustedes y _**Samanta**_

_**Mumble:**_ Mañana iremos a hablar con él, sin importar nada no dejare que él te eche de aquí

_**RC: **_Confió en que lo harás _**Mumble**_

_**Gloria: **_Si, además somos una familia, ahora ¿No es así?

_**RC: **_¡Sí! Además que ya eres como una madre para mi

Sonreí y _**Gloria **_me abrazo

_**Gloria: **_Claro que sí, ahora eres como mi hijo, ¿No es así, _**Mumble**_?

_**Mumble: **_Por supuesto, _**RC **_tú también eres como un hijo para mi

Nos abrazamos entre nosotros y nos reímos bastante

"_**30 De junio de 2014"**_

Bueno _**Erik**_, hoy comencé la última etapa del examen de _**Ramón**_ al fin, ya me estaba cansando…

Fui a la montaña con _**Mumble**_ y _**"Los Amigos" **_donde _**Mumble **_me dijo:

_**Mumble: **_Bueno esta última etapa seré yo quien te la enseñe

_**RC: **_¿Y de que se tratara?

_**Mumble: **_Es algo bastante simple, es solo _**"Bailar"**_

_**RC: **_¿Bailar?

_**Mumble: **_Si, bailar así

_**Mumble**_ comenzó a bailar con su típico baile de _**Tap**_ al igual que los demás siendo como una coreografía perfecta

_**Mumble: **_Vamos inténtalo

Comencé a bailar pero no me salía como ellos

_**RC: **_Arg! No me sale…

_**Mumble: **_Vamos, sé que puedes solo tienes que mover la pata y luego la otra

No podía, no me salía, me sentía frustrado, los chicos se detuvieron

_**Mumble: **_Creo que mejor lo haremos más básico, haz lo que yo haga

_**Mumble**_ movió su pata, haciéndola sonar en el piso, lo intente, y sonó, me sorprendió y me hizo feliz a la vez

_**Mumble: **_Bien, ahora

_**Mumble, **_movió su otra pata haciéndola sonar de nuevo en el piso, también lo hice y me salió de nuevo

_**Mumble: **_Así es

_**Mumble,**_ luego movió de una forma rápida sus patas haciendo sonar unas tres veces en el piso, yo también lo hice, y en ese momento me dieron ganas de cantar y creo que no tuve de otra más que… Cantar Y ¡BAILAR AL MISMO TIEMPO!

_**RC: **__**Tonight I'm going to have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out – yeah**_

_**And floating around in ecstasy  
so…**_

Mientras cantaba _**Ramón**__, _y sus amigos cantaban como un coro

_**CO: (don't…**_

_**Stop…**_

_**Me… **_

_**Now… **_

_**Don't… **_

_**Stop… **_

_**Me…)  
**_

_**RC/CO: 'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**_

I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky  
like a tiger defying the laws of gravity…

_**I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva  
I'm going to go go go  
There's no stopping me**_

I'm burning' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I want to make a…

_**RC/CO: Supersonic man out of you  
**_

_**(Don't stop me now)**_

_**I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
**_

_**(Don't stop me now)  
**_

_**If you want to have a good time just give me a call  
'Cause I'm having a good time**_

_**(Don't stop me now)  
**_

_**Yes I'm having' a good time**_

_**(Don't stop me now)**_

_**I don't want to stop at all**_

Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars  
On a collision course  
I am a satellite I'm out of control  
I am a sex machine ready to reload  
Like an atom bomb about to  


_**RC/CO: (Oh oh oh oh oh) explode**____****_

I'm burning' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I want to make a…

_**RC/CO: Supersonic woman of you**_

(Don't stop me don't stop me  
don't stop me)

_**Hey hey hey  
**_

_**(Don't stop me don't stop me  
Ooh ooh ooh)**_

_**I like it  
**_

_**(Don't stop me don't stop me)  
**_

_**Have a good time good time  
**_

_**(Don't stop me don't stop me)**_

_**RC/Co: Ah Oh yeah  
**_

_**Alright**_

Oh, I'm burning' through the sky yeah  
Two hundred degrees  
That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit  
I'm traveling at the speed of light  
I want to make a… 

_**RC/CO: Supersonic man out of you**_

(Don't stop me now)

_**I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
**_

_**(Don't stop me now)  
**_

_**If you want to have a good time **_

_**(Woo)  
**_

_**Just give me a call **_

_**(Alright)  
**_

_**'cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah**_

_**(Don't stop me now)**_

_**Yes I'm having' a good time**_

_**(Don't stop me now)**_

_**RC/CO: I don't want to stop at all**_

_****__**La da da da daah  
Da da da haa  
Ha da da ha ha haaa  
Ha da daa ha da da aaa  
Ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Mumble: **_¡Increíble, chicos!

_**RC: **_He He, solo nos salió de la nada

_**Ramón:**_ ¿Qué te dije chico pingüino?

_**RC:**_ Bueno, creo que no fue tan difícil tu examen

_**Ramón:**_ Por supuesto, socio

_**Mumble:**___Bueno _**RC**_, creo que ya podemos decirle a _**Noah**_, que eres todo un pingüino ahora, sabes deslizarte, nadar, pescar, cantar y bailar, no hay razones para echarte además, ya te llevas bien con algunos pingüinos, como yo, _**Gloria**_, _**Ramón**_, Los chicos y otros más…

_**RC: **_Tienes razón, _**Mumble**_. Ahora soy un verdadero pingüino, volvamos para decirle a _**Noah**_

Cuando me di vuelta para ir a casa observe que había un gran barco, al parecer era mi familia la que me venía a buscar, me quede en shock, paralizado, no sabía que hacer

_**Mumble: **_¿_**RC**_? ¿Estás Bien?

_**RC: **_S-Si, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos por el otro camino, así nos deslizamos un rato?

_**Mumble: **_He He Vale, Vamos

No quería preocupar a _**Mumble**_ así que nos fuimos deslizándonos por el otro camino que daba igual a casa pero este solo era de bajada, por eso es que nos fuimos deslizándonos, llegando justo a tiempo para la cena, ya era de noche, y fui donde _**Noah**_

_**RC: Noah**_, vengo a hablar con usted

_**Noah: **_¿Qué necesitas, _**chico alíen**_?

_**RC: **_Ya no soy un _**"Chico alíen"**_, ahora soy el _**"Chico Pingüino"**_

_**Noah: **_¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?

_**RC: **_Eh aprendido todas las costumbres, leyes, cultura y más cosas sobre nuestra nación, la nación de los pingüinos emperador

_**Noah **_ estaba impresionado, no tenía palabras, ni argumento, solo se quedó observando ve, hasta…

_**Noah: **_Ya veo, así que al fin lo lograste. Bien _**"RC EL PINGÜINO" **_Ahora eres un verdadero pingüino, y justo a tiempo, hoy los pequeños y jóvenes pingüinos, tendrán su _**"Graduación" **_y tú también debes participar en ella, ya que has llegado aquí como un pequeño pingüino, y haz pasado por un examen real, y mereces estar en esa fiesta, buena suerte

**RC: **¡Genial! ¡Gracias!

Me fui todo feliz y saltando de alegría, cuando llegue con _**Mumble **_y _**Gloria**_

_**Gloria: **_¿Cómo le fue a mi muchacho?

Los abrace con todas mis fuerzas a los dos

_**RC: **_¡Aprobé, al fin soy todo un pingüino real!

_**Mumble: **_Sabia que lo lograrías, bien hecho

_**Gloria: **_Así se hace, campeón

Volví a casa y disfrute de una pequeña comida que me dieron _**Mumble **_y _**Gloria,**_ también habían algunos invitados, pero el que más me hablo fue _**Seymour**_, creo que me hice buen amigo de él, también estuvieron el grupo de _**Ramón**_, haciendo de las suyas como siempre,_** Mumble**_, me presento a sus padres, los cuales fueron de una expedición a buscar más partes del mar en el cual haya más peces, tuvieron suerte eso me alegra

_**Memphis: **_Mucho gusto, muchacho… Ehhh… Alíen… Ehhhh…

_**Norma Jean: ¡Memphis!**_

_**RC: **_No, no, no, está bien, ya estoy acostumbrado, pueden llamarme _**¡"RC"!**_

_**Norma Jean: **_Es un agradable y tierno nombre, jovencito

Me sonroje bastante esa vez

_**RC: **_Oh, he he, si eso creo

Luego de la pequeña fiestecita que tuvimos, todos nos fuimos a dormir, _**Memphis y Norma Jean**_, se quedaron en nuestra humilde cueva, y como siempre, yo, _**Mumble**_ y _**Gloria**_, dormimos juntos y unidos, como una verdadera familia…

_**-Fin del cuarto capítulo-**_


	5. Capitulo 5: No Mas

¡Hey Amigos! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo más del fic, para que lo disfruten :3

_**-El Diario De Una Helada Aventura-**_

_**-No Más-**_

_**-Capitulo 5-**_

"_**31 de Junio del 2014"**_

…

Fui adonde estuve la última vez con todo el grupo, donde vi el barco de rescate

_**RC: **_No hay duda, son ellos, vienen a por mí

_**?: **_¿Quién viene por ti?

Esa voz, si era ella, definitivamente, era, _**Samanta,**_ me di vuelta para mirarla sorprendido

_**Samanta:**_ ¿Mh? ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?

_**RC: **_Yo… Este… No lo sé…

_**Samanta:**_ ¿No lo sabes?

_**RC: **_Bueno yo… Cosas personales…

Luego de eso _**Samanta**_ se puso a mi lado para mirar el barco

_**Samanta: **_¿Esa cosa? ¿Es de los tuyos?

_**RC: **_Ehhhhh… N-No…

Era más que obvio que era mío, al fin y al cabo soy la única cosa extraña a miles de kilómetros de aquí

_**Samanta: **_¿Eh? Mira eso

Se bajaron 10 hombres, y se dirigieron a mi hogar, así es, al _**Territorio Emperador**_

_**Samanta: **_Van hacia el territorio, debemos detenerlos, ahora

_**RC: **_S-Si, Tienes razón, vamos

_**Samanta **_y yo fuimos por otro camino al territorio

_**Samanta: **_¿Qué crees que harán esos tipos en el territorio?

_**RC:**_ No lo sé, cosas malas tal vez

_**Samanta: **_…

_**Samanta**_ no dijo ninguna palabra en todo el camino regreso a casa, pero cuando llegamos, todos los tipos comenzaban a atrapar a los pingüinos emperadores

_**RC: ¡Samanta! **_Ve a ayudar a los demás pingüinos, yo detendré a estos tipos

_**Samanta: **_Vale

_**Samanta **_y yo, nos separamos, yo fui a la cueva en la que yo, _**Mumble**_, _**Gloria**_, _**Memphis**_ y _**Norma Jean**_ dormíamos, cuando llegue, vi a _**Memphis **_y _**Mumble**_ luchando contra un tipo de los del barco, con picotazos, aletazos, y cabezazos, _**Memphis**_, cayo y fui a rescatarlo, cuando estaba en la ciudad yo sabía un poco de karate así que podía hacer algo, le mande una patada al tipo

_**Tipo:**_ mocoso…

_**RC: Mumble**_, vete con _**Gloria**_ y tus padres lejos de aquí, yo me encargo

_**Mumble:**_ Gracias, _**RC**_

_**Mumble **_y su familia, se fueron lejos de la cueva mientras yo empecé a luchar con ese tipo, era fuerte, pero no podía rendirme, le mande un cabezazo, y cuando cayó lo empecé a golpear, le quite lo que tenía botiquín, su pistola, navaja y rifle, me lo puse en la espalda y me largue a ayudar a _**Mumble**_. Fui corriendo y cuando iba a mitad, escuche a _**Gloria **_gritar, y trate de ir más rápido, cuando llegue, _**Mumble**_ estaba en el suelo, y el tipo lo tenía apuntando con su pistola, me paralice, y vi cómo le dispararon a _**Mumble**_… Fue ahí donde en verdad me enoje…

Saque el rifle y golpee al tipo con él, cuando cayó le dispare en la cabeza, fue grotesco, todos sus sesos fuera, pero así tenía que ser, fui a ver a _**Mumble**_ por suerte solo le dispararon en la aleta, izquierda, sangraba mucho, pero pude ayudarlo con el botiquín del tipo que golpee, cuando lo hice, ya no sangraba mucho pero aun estábamos en peligro y distraerme fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, el tipo que había ido a la cueva, me golpeo en la nuca y me desmaye, pero pude ver como se llevó a _**Mumble**_, _**Gloria**_ y a los padres de _**Mumble**_…

Cuando desperté, ya no tenía las armas, y el tipo aún seguía muerto a mi lado, se les olvido quitarle sus pertenencias, al parecer todos tenían un botiquín en casos de emergencia, se lo robe, y también su navaja, y una pequeña pistola, tenía solo 6 balas, así que era difícil, fui a toda velocidad a ver el territorio, no había nadie, ni un alma… escuche una voz, una pequeña voz en la lejanía, era un bebe pingüino, se asustó con solo verme, era obvio luego de todo lo que vio

_**RC: **_Tranquilo, no te hare daño, soy un pingüino… Me llamo _**RC**_

_**Ace: **_ M-Me llamo _**Ace**_

_**RC: **_Tranquilo, _**Ace**_, soy parte de la nación de los emperadores, soy un pingüino también, no te preocupes

_**Ace:**_ O-Okay…

_**RC: **_Vale, no te puedo dejar solo aquí, nadie podrá cuidar de ti, ven conmigo

_**Ace**_ acepto venir, era pequeñito caía en mis dos manos, lo puse en un bolsillo bastante ancho de la chaqueta, y fui a donde estaba el barco… aún seguían ahí, bueno, llevar más de 100 pingüinos en pesadas jaulas, y además del largo viaje del territorio hasta aquí es bastante largo, no podía poner en peligro a _**Ace**_ y además no podía contra todos, por eso no fui a atacarlos, por suerte, ningún pingüino murió por estos tipos. Cuando el barco comenzó a dar de nuevo su viaje a la ciudad, me eche al agua y nade (Como pingüino, obvio) y fui detrás de él, era rápido pero yo aún podía, nade muchos kilómetros, pero pude llegar cansado, demasiado, pero aún tenía que seguir, cuando el barco llego a la ciudad, yo fui por al lado de él, para que no me vieran, me escondí en los costados para ver donde tenían a _**Mumble**_ y _**Gloria**_, estaban todos, todos los pingüinos estaban ahí, eran llevados en camionetas

_**Ace: **_¡Ahí va mi mamá y mi papá!

Eran dos pingüinos, estaban deprimidos, tal vez pensaban que _**Ace **_estaba muerto, pero yo les hice un seña y mostré a _**Ace**_ vivo, se alegraron y comenzaron a festejar, pero aún era muy pronto ni siquiera sabía a donde es que iban, seguí a las camionetas, por suerte la ciudad en la que estaba era la misma en la que yo vivía con mis padres, pero no, no pienso regresar a esa antigua vida, hoy y para siempre seré un pingüino, y mis padres son _**Mumble**_ y _**Gloria**_, y nada ni nadie puede cambiar ese hecho, seguí a la camioneta, lo bueno es que había mucha gente aun en las calles, cuando vi el enorme reloj que siempre está encima del cine, pude ver que eran solo las _**"20:29"**_ Las 8 de la noche, vaya no era ni muy temprano ni muy tarde, pero aun así seguí a la camioneta con _**Mumble **_y _**Gloria **_dormidos, de seguro fueron los tipos los que lo hicieron dormir. Cuando la camioneta ya había llegado a su destino el cual era, el _**"Zoológico"**_, vi como los llevaban por detrás del edificio, fui atrapado por un _**Guardia**_ del Zoo, y eso me complico las cosas,

_**Guardia: **_Chico, el Zoológico se abre a en la mañana, hoy está cerrado

_**RC: **_Oh Perdón, oficial

Por lo que vi el _**Guardia**_ se dio cuenta que llevaba a _**Ace**_ en mi bolsillo e intento quitármelo, pero pude esquivarlo, y le di un cabezazo, mi cabeza se ha puesto más dura ha de ser por todos los kilómetros de mar que he andado, a veces puedes fortalecerte con ello. Salí de ahí corriendo el _**Guardia**_ me persiguió, hasta que llegue a la plaza, y comencé a gritar

_**RC: **_¡Auxilio! ¡Ese tipo es un violador! ¡Ayuda!

Un montón de personas se le echaron encima, deteniéndolo, y golpeándolo, en esa ciudad las personas se ayudan entre sí, pero tampoco es un paraíso, ahí también hay delincuencia, por eso cuando grite que era un violador, ya era algo que se ha visto antes y eso hizo que las personas me ayudaran, me largue, no podía hacer nada, no ahora, cuando entre en un callejón vi un cartel con una foto de mi cara, decía _**"Se paga $200.000 Vivo" **_Demonios, mis padres están dando una suma de dinero bastante alta, me ponía furioso, no quería que se preocuparan por mi yo estoy bien con _**Mumble **_y _**Gloria**_ no necesitaba más. ¡Agh! Solo quería tomar a mis dos padres pingüinos, si, _**Mumble **_y _**Gloria**_, ellos dos si son mis padres**, LOS VERDADEROS Y UNICOS**, creo que ya me estaba volviendo loco _**Ace**_ estaba temblando de miedo.

_**RC: **_Perdóname, _**Ace**_, hay cosas que... Me han pasado por estos lugares

_**Ace: **_De acuerdo, lo comprendo

Encontré una cama y unas almohadas claro que destruidas obvio, pero era mejor, así que las acomode y me dispuse a dormir con _**Ace**_. Dormimos bien, aunque yo dormí incomodo porque me había acostumbrado a dormir como pingüino, con _**Mumble **_y _**Gloria**_ junto a mí, todos calientitos como una familia, me puse depresivo, pero recordé que aún tengo a _**Ace **_conmigo, me fui al Zoológico, entre lo bueno es que estaba gratis por los nuevos pingüinos que llegaron, si mi nación, mis padres, y la pingüino que me gusta, cuando llegue pude ver a _**Mumble, Gloria, Norma Jean, Memphis y Samanta**_, ellos me vieron y vinieron enseguida conmigo

_**RC: **_No se preocupen, los sacare de aquí, a todos, hoy será en la noche

Uno de los guardias me escucharon, pero yo no lo tome en cuenta y me largue del lugar, tenía que hacer algo, no me gustaba pero, lo tenía que hacer, por ellos, no por mí. Fui a la casa de los señores que me cuidaban, mis padres antiguos, pero ahora no eran nada para mí, llegue y toque la puerta.

_**Padre: ¡RC! **_Oh dios, estoy tan alegre de que volvieras

_**RC: **_No vine para quedarme

_**Padre:**_ ¿Qué cosas dices, hijo?

_**RC: **_Vine por la recompensa de mi propia persona

_**Padre: **_¿Eh?

_**RC: **__Si yo regresaba vivo, la paga era de $200.000, así que dámelo_

_**Padre:**_ A tu padre no le das órdenes

Se dispuso a tratar de golpearme levantando la mano, para darme una buena cachetada, pero yo era más rápido, le detuve la mano y le agarre del cuello, chocándolo contra la pared

_**RC: **_Yo no soy tu hijo, y tú no eres mi padre…

Lo solté, no tenía el valor para matar a más personas, pero ellos me tienen harto, me lleve los $200.000 a mi antigua habitación para llevarme algunas cosas para el Territorio, conseguí una nueva mochila, nueva ropa, comida, mi reproductor de MP3 y sus audífonos siendo los dos unos resistentes al agua, lo cual me serviría bastante, mi GAME BOY ADVANCE y mis parches, también me lleve algunos dulces, medicamentos, y banditas y cosas para curar, luego de lo que ocurrió, no volveré a cometer el mismo error, ahora agarre todas mis cosas y me largue al Zoológico, cuando llegue atrás de mi unas patrullas mi padre estaba con ellas, era obvio, ahora no sé qué hare, y si no pienso rápido, terminare pero de lo que pensé…

_**-Fin Del Capítulo 5-**_


End file.
